A Black Family Affair
by 0WolfMoon0
Summary: Thoughts of family create a mess of emotions in all of us. Some family members create thoughts of love, while others of extreme dislike. In the "Noble and Ancient House of Black," it is acceptable to feel neither love nor hate, as the only emotion that matters is duty. This short one-shot collection takes a peek into the workings of the last generation to bear the Black name.
1. Of Love and Marriage

Of Love and Marriage in the Black Family

It was a bleak day at Hogwarts for one Sirius Black, a bleak day indeed. Yes, his first year exams were over, and yes, he and his friends had pranking the panties off of Lily Evans and slimy Severus Snape all day now, but Sirius couldn't find it in himself to be happy. He put on his big toothy grin and kept up the appearance of happiness, but none of it was real. No, who would be happy in the knowledge that they would have to return to Twelve Grimmauld Place within twenty-four hours?

Sirius had perfected the art of putting up appearances, never letting his family know the extent of his aversion to the Dark Arts and letting them believe it to be a "phase." Only he, his best of friends, and his cousin Andromeda - known simply as Andy to him - knew the extent of his hatred of his family's ways. Sirius was headed toward the kitchens to kill two birds with one stone. The first proverbial bird was to obtain as many snacks as his arms could carry to fuel the procrastination-induced packing frenzy his friends had created in their first-year boys' dormitory. The second was to meet his favorite cousin.

Despite having been sorted into Slytherin house, Andy was the nicest person in his family. Sirius couldn't remember the number of times that his other cousins had bullied him while visiting his home. Andy understood him, and they frequently met in the kitchens to catch up and chat. He simply had to make sure she would be spending the summer with him at Grimmauld Place, as she and her sisters had been for the past three years. Making his way through the halls under James's cloak, Sirius had the oddest feeling that something was not right as he got closer to the painting. He pushed this feeling aside, even when the door to the kitchens opened with no tickling of the pear on his part. The hustle and bustle of the elves inside helped distract him further as Sirius admired the mountains of pancakes already being prepared for the going-away breakfast.

When Sirius entered the kitchens, he was unsurprised to see that Andy had beaten him there. She was no Hufflepuff but the dungeons were much closer than the Gryffindor tower. What _did_ surprise him was the fact that she was not alone. Turning her head, Andy gave her killer smile as she noticed him enter and nudged the man beside her.

"Siri!" she called out, showing more emotion than any Black that Sirius had seen. Andy rushed toward the door, pulling the man with her.

Sirius thought he was rather plain looking, but didn't voice the thought. He knew better than to anger his cousin. However, that didn't stop him from sizing up the guy who was _obviously_ awfully close to his favorite cousin. His upbringing told him that the man was nothing special, and was definitely not descended from any of the "noble and ancient houses." This thought irritated Sirius, though not because that meant the man wasn't pureblood, but because he even still noticed at all. In Sirius's mind, it should've come second to the clean yellow tie that indicated the man was in Hufflepuff house. Or to the prefect badge which indicated they could certainly get in trouble for being out so far after curfew. Walking to meet his cousin, Sirius extended his arms and met her in the middle of the large kitchen for a hug. As their hug ended, Sirius tried to playfully learn who Andy had brought, and why.

"Who's this guy, Andy? You never talk about guys, much less bring them to the kitchen," laughed Sirius. He then turned his glinting eyes on the man who took his cousin's hand as soon as their hug was released. Andy returned his laughter.

"Well Siri, I doubt many girls tell their guy gossip to their far younger, not to mention boy cousin, now do they?" Andy teased, "I'm also sure you've had more than one run-in with Teddy here in all of your pranking escapades. I know for a fact that Ted's let you off the hook once or twice."

"He also wrote me up twice I think... and that doesn't mean I caught his name…" Sirius grumbled sulkily before fixing the guy with a pointed look. He then asked, with all the finesse of a twelve-year-old, "Why are you here with my cousin? Do you like her or something?"

Ted and Andy chuckled a Sirius's inquiries, to which he grumbled some more. "Sirius, I plan to marry your favorite cousin. I hope that's alright with you." Sirius turned to face Andy.

"Do you love him?" he asked simply. Andy and Teddy bent together to meet Sirius's gaze. Teddy - his cousin's fiance apparently.

"Very much, Siri, and I want you there when I walk down the aisle with him," she replied.

Looking back and forth between the two older students, Sirius furrowed his eyebrows in thought. Andy looked at Teddy with concern but he waved it off with a calm smile. Sirius noticed this. His pranking led others to underestimate him, but it actually made him much more observant than the average first year. Sirius looked at their joined hands, at the small ring he should have noticed right off on the designated finger, and then looked at the ground.

"Andy, he's not one of the guys my mother has been parading past you, Trix, and Cissy for the past three years… tell me I'm wrong… tell me my mother is okay with this…" Sirius said slowly, almost pleading with her, "tell me you're still going to be there with me at home this summer…"

"Siri," Andy said, nudging his face with her free hand so he was looking at her, "nobody else knows yet. Only you because I know I can trust you. We don't want to make a fuss, and I still plan to spend a few weeks with you and our family until we get enough set aside to hold a small wedding and be on our own."

"He's muggle-born, isn't he?" Sirius asked. Andy nodded her head. Ted squeezed her hand, offering his support as her most beloved cousin grappled with the reality. Tears started to drip down Sirius's cheeks. "Mother will disown you when she finds out… and Bellatrix and Narcissa will make your life a living hell..."

"That won't happen until we want it to. By that point, I'll have put enough aside to get us started that there won't be anything for dear Auntie Walburga to do but blast me off that damned tree," Andy said defiantly. Sirius pointed to the ring on her left ring finger, raising an eyebrow and cracking a smile. Ted laughed at the obvious giveaway, as well as the stunned look on Andy's face as the implication occurred to her. After a moment, Andy joined in, followed quickly by Sirius as the three laughed themselves hoarse. "I guess I'm not that great with secrets," Andy got out between bursts of laughter, increasing their mirth until a few house elves stopped to stare.

As they calmed down, Sirius gave the couple a serious look. "I want to be there, and my mother certainly won't allow it if she knows, so you keep this locked up tight Andy. You deserve to be happy," he said. Andy was moved to happy tears as she again embraced her cousin.

"You have our word," Ted said simply, standing to his full height with a hand on his fiancée's shoulder. He then gave a Cheshire grin. "Now, I do believe it's after curfew. Exams may be over but the train leaves after breakfast. You'd better get these snacks to your boys or they'll never be packed in time."

Sirius gave into another quick burst of laughter, as Andy let him go and retrieved a sack of food she'd had the elves prepare. "I love you, Andy," he said, taking the sack from her. Andy kissed the top of his head in reply and gave him a push toward the door.

"Love you too, lion cub. Now get your furry butt to bed!" she teased. Everyone's heart was light as they felt happy despite two of them anticipating return to Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Somehow, the future Marauders managed to get all of their things packed, eat all of the goodies that Sirius brought, get a few winks of sleep, and still make it to breakfast the next morning! Sirius's lightened mood from the prior night stuck around and he caught Andy's eye across the hall with a big smile on his face. She grinned back, only to look up and have it fall as the morning post flew in.

The post that morning consisted of a few issues of the Daily Prophet, and one majestic, black screech owl, which was clutching a slightly smoldering red envelope. Not many people would be sending post to their kids the day they're set to return home, but Sirius would know that screech owl anywhere and he paled considerably.

"Sirius?" James implored, "You look ill. Are you alright?" Sirius shook his head, still staring across the hall as tears began to streak down Andy's face. His attention then shifted to his other cousin, fifth-year Narcissa, as her face became unreadable. Then the letter exploded into the animated lips of Walburga Black, matriarch of the Black family. The packed room fell silent.

"ANDROMEDA CASSIOPEIA BLACK! HOW DARE YOU DISHONOR YOUR FAMILY! OUR FAMILY! THE BLOOD OF OUR ANCESTORS! WITH THE BLACK NAME COMES HONOR AND PURITY AND YOU ARE BESMIRCHING THAT IN YOUR CONSORTMENT WITH A WRETCHED MUDBLOOD! TO THINK THAT I TOOK YOU IN LIKE A DAUGHTER, PRESENTED YOU AS A LADY TO COUNTLESS YOUNG LORDS! YOU ARE NOT THE WOMAN DEAR DRULLA RAISED! SHE HAS BEEN SHELL-SHOCKED EVER SINCE RECEIVING THE NEWS! YOUR BEHAVIOR IS DISGRACEFUL! ANDROMEDA CASSIOPEIA, YOU ARE NO LONGER A WITCH OF THE BLACK FAMILY! TAKE YOUR MUDBLOOD AND DO NOT RETURN TO OUR MOST NOBLE AND ANCIENT HOUSE OF BLACK!"

As the last words rang out all eyes were on one of the three Blacks in the room. Those peering at Sirius, including the marauders and many of their first year classmates, could see a face of utter despair. The secret was out and his mother would ensure he had little to no contact with his beloved cousin. Ted rushed to the second Black to calm her, or hold her back as Andy looked to the world like she would rip apart the person on whom her gaze fell… the third present Black. Narcissa looked passively at her sister, already having accepted the banishment in stride.

"You followed me last night," whispered Andromeda. She could be heard even across the hall at the Gryffindor table, so quiet was the hall. Narcissa merely shrugged.

"I've noticed you sneaking around for ages, Andy," Narccissa stated haughtily. "It's not like I could keep it from Mother and Auntie when I finally found the identity of your mystery man."

"You knew what would happen, Cissy. As soon as they found out… no second chances…" Andy replied, slightly louder. Narcissa shook her head.

"You're the one who chose this, Andy. Auntie has been introducing us to worthy men for years and years and yet you barely bat your eye. Marriage should bring honor to the family name, not shame," Narcissa said. "Auntie laid it out for you. You are no longer family." She then stood and turned her back on her sister, making her way toward the large doors of the Great Hall.

"Some of us don't wish to become a possession of their betrothed, Narcissa. That is all you will ever be to a husband of a so-called noble house!" Andy said. Her volume was normal, but it was as though she were shouting. The only indication that Narcissa heard was the slight stiffening of her back as she exited the room. Andy, who had at some point stood up during the ordeal, flopped to her seat and quietly sobbed as Ted put an arm around her to console.

"Angry tears…" whispered Andy to Ted as the volume began to pick up around her at the juicy piece of family gossip.

Over at the Gryffindor table, Sirius was finally shaken out of his stupor by James. Remus and Peter left Sirius to his best friend minutes ago, making their way through the throng to secure the marauders a prime compartment location.

"Sirius, let's go. Snap out of it," James was saying as he lightly shook his best friend. Sirius gave a start, before looking at his friend like a deer in headlights.

"I've lost Andy…" Sirius said, still shell shocked. James sighed, pulled his friend to his feet, and gave him a hug.

"You haven't lost her, bud. She's still gonna be there. Maybe not right away, but it'll get better," James consoled, flashing Sirius a cheeky grin, "Plus, we're the school's premier pranksters! Nothing can get between us and what we want without suffering the consequences!"

James's peppy attitude perked Sirius up a little, and they made their way toward the exit to the hall. On the way, Sirius stopped at the Slytherin table where Andy was still quietly shaking in Ted's arms.

"Andy…" Sirius said cautiously, "I still wanna come to the wedding…" His cousin gave a pained laugh.

Andy smiled at her cousin, but shook her head. "Siri, you need to keep pretending. Pretending around your mother will keep you safe in the family. When you take over the Black Family legacy as the rightful heir, I know you will make great changes. We can make our family name noble in deed and not just title. You must carry on the act or we may never have the chance. You and I will find a way to keep in touch until that time comes."

Seeing the reason in Andy's request, Sirius nodded his head and dove into her for one last hug. She obliged her favorite little cousin before pushing him back to a waiting James. His best friend ushered Sirius toward the exit when they glanced back at Andy to catch Ted slipping her engagement ring back onto Andy's finger. When he lifted his gaze, the boys saw Ted mouthing 'thank you,' but to whom Sirius did not know. Seeing this lit a fire in Sirius's Gryffindor heart, and he decided he wasn't going to pretend any longer. He leaned on James for support but knew when they reached the train there was something he'd have to do on his own.

* * *

Diverging toward the back of the train, Sirius took deep breaths to calm himself. Playing it safe didn't protect him like Andy thought, it only made him feel depressed and he was tired of feeling that way. He was pissed. If Andromeda was no longer a family member, then he didn't want to be either. No other Black would ever understand him the way Andy did. She was his real family. As he approached the compartment that held his target, Sirius took another steadying breath and dropped his outward persona completely.

Sirius opened the compartment door and flopped onto the seat across from Narcissa. This put him between two of her friends who he made sure to tell Narcissa were prettier than she was. She fixed him with a glare, which he ignored.

"So Cissy dearest, did you hear the news? Mum's gone batty and started blasting the tapestry again," Sirius said playfully. Narcissa pursed her lip, trying to read him as she always could, but found him acting so out of the ordinary that she couldn't.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied, opting for the ignorant approach despite everything. Her friends shifted but remained quiet.

"Now that's truly interesting," Sirius said, leaning towards her with a misplaced, lopsided grin, "because I know what my mummy dearest did, and I know who it was that tipped her off about good old Teddy. Normally I would just let this go since obviously there's nothing I can do about it but I think you deserve a little reward for your valiant efforts at keeping the tree pure. Don't you agree?"

"You're talking foolishness, Sirius. I suggest you right your behavior before we get to Grimmauld Place or your mother will be very displeased. Despite your… practical joking… you've still been upholding the name with your grades and connections," Narcissa said dismissively, "you will certainly be pardoned for not telling Auntie about Andromeda when you found out about her pet mudblood."

Sirius kept his lopsided grin firmly in place, not taking Narcissa's dismissive attitude for what it was. "Thank you so much for that compliment. Just for that, I'll be sure to tell my mum how you never checked in on me, and when she sees how much the Gryffindor house corrupted me, it'll be your fault _Cissy._ I know you've been mum's loyal spy ever since Trixie graduated, you should've seen it coming," Sirius taunted.

Narcissa glared at her younger cousin. "You wouldn't dare."

Sirius stood, making for the exit. Before leaving the compartment he turned his head and said, "Cissy dear, you don't seem to realize. You hurt the one person in this family that actually matters to me. Therefore, I am committed to making your life a living hell. It's the least I can do to return the favor."

As the door closed behind him, Sirius felt the strongest wave of animosity he'd ever felt in his life. For the first time he felt truly free around his family. When he returned to his friends, he found himself more animated than ever as the fearless four sketched out the plans for Sirius's new bedroom décor Remus provided the necessary spells from a book he'd gotten from the Prewett twins; James provided the inspiration, and Peter provided the muggle magazines. Oh yes, Sirius would be having good fun with his family this summer. He was done being what they expected him to be and they wouldn't know what hit them.

 **A/N 3135 words, Ravenclaw house, Themed entry: Family**

 **Prompt: "I'm committed to making your life a living hell"**

 **A quick thanks to Rejooc and alixxblack for beta-ing the hell out of this! You're life-savers!**


	2. Her Secret Trysts

Secret Tryst

Narcissa was never one to take sides in things. If she could've helped it, she never would have associated with Lucius or his Dark Lord. Unfortunately, it couldn't be helped. From the bright summer day when she was 14 and discovered her sister's secret, her fate was sealed.

Bellatrix led a secretive life; being the eldest Black sister meant she had a certain appearance to uphold. Even her own sisters didn't know the extent of her fanaticism and the dark ways which she leaned toward. Narcissa always looked up to her eldest sister and was dreading spending the next school year without her.

But Bella was evidently not as displeased. Narcissa felt the older woman distancing herself. It shouldn't have felt wrong to Narcissa, after all Bella was getting married and would therefore be less attached to her sisters. But it did. They were sisters. They'd vowed when they were little to stick together through thick and thin. Bella and Narcissa. An Unbreakable Vow taken when they were too young to comprehend stating they would support each other in their truest wants and endeavors.

The wedding of Bella and Rodolphus Lestrange was set for the end of the summer, a week before Narcissa and Andromeda were due on the train to Hogwarts. It was arranged, of course, as most pureblood marriages were, but Narcissa and Andromeda were still to act like bridesmaids. After all, what was the Black family if not glamourous, the picture of sophistication and high society.

"Don't you love him?" Narcissa had gushed to Bella when the engagement was first announced. Her sister had merely shrugged.

"I don't even know him," was her short reply.

That conversation had marked a divergence in the relationship between Bella and Narcissa. It had upset Narcissa to no end. The girl was sure that her sister had to know what love was like, had to want to marry the man she loved.

So, she'd snuck into her sister's room and read her journal while Bella was busy with wedding planning.

Teenagers quickly learn not to read the diaries of older girls. Narcissa felt almost scandalized at the things she realized Bella had done in the various broom cabinets and empty classrooms about the Hogwarts castle. It was as if the older girl had no shame, for her accounts mentioned about half of the Slytherin men in her year.

Narcissa was about to put down the diary when she saw an entry that was very recent, from the beginning of that summer. She was shocked reading it, the detail to her sister's repeated trysts with a man she obviously admired. _So Bella is in love,_ thought Narcissa, _but with another man…_

The entry, and all of the following ones, detailed a man who Bella seemed to idolize. She described him in vivid details, calling him "a very powerful man with true ideals." Narcissa read all of those parts in detail, choosing to skip over the more… intimate… details that her sister wrote about. What she read left her fearful for her sister. The woman wrote of following this man to the eradication of the mudbloods and a total doctrine of blood purity. She passionately believed in this man, Voldemort, and the idea that he could lead wizarding kind to a glorious future of purity and prosperity.

Dorea Black had hammered into the minds of all of her daughters that to choose a side in a conflict was to bring about death to their family line. Narcissa could see this Voldemort, who her sister so loved, was dangerous. He would most certainly bring about destruction when he decided to act upon his ideals.

But in that moment, Narcissa knew she would have to follow her sister. To ensure her sister's safety, she would have to choose a side. She herself would go against her doctrine of neutrality to keep Bella from jumping off the deep end after her beloved Voldemort.

 **A/N Ravenclaw House, Themed: discovery, Prompt: sisters, 657 words**


End file.
